Field of the Invention
This invention relates to immunoglobulins containing mono-specific, hetero-molecular antibodies which are mono-specific to an antigenic or allergenic determinant of a particular antigen or allergen. This invention also relates to a method of determining the antigenic or allergenic determinants of protein antigens or allergens on the basis of the determination of the point of greatest local average hydrophilicity of such protein antigens or allergens. Furthermore, this invention concerns forming a synthetic peptide containing a designated sequence of six amino acids chains corresponding to the point of greatest local average hydrophilicity. The present invention also relates to the use of such mono-specific, hetero-molecular antibodies in diagnostic test kits and in the detection of the presence of antigens.